


Southern Hospitality

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2000s, Breasts, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Newcomer Nidia makes an offer to Molly Holly.





	Southern Hospitality

_WWE SmackDown!_ , Crown Coliseum, Fayetteville, NC, August 22, 2002 episode.

" _SmackDown!_ 's #1 Announcer" Shoichi Funaki has slipped into the Divas' Locker Room and finds Nidia topless but behind some packing boxes with her back to the camera. [WWE Women's Champion](http://www.wrestling-titles.com/wwe/wwf-wm.html) Molly Holly walks over in street clothes and with her hair in curlers and she is disgusted by what she sees.

 **MOLLY** : "Funaki, you don't belong here. This is the Divas' Locker Room. Go back to the men's locker room. (Molly turns her attention to Nidia). And you, how can you be walking around like that, aren't you afraid of the camera?"

 **NIDIA** : "Not at all. I love the camera." (Nidia beckons the camera closer and teases flashing).

 **MOLLY** : "You're disgusting. You're so loose."

 **NIDIA** : "No, I'm not. That would mean I'm running around with a lot of guys. I'm loyal to Jamie Noble. I think I'm open. Maybe the problem isn't that I'm open, but that you're closed."

 **MOLLY** : "'Closed'? What do you mean?"

 **NIDIA** : "I mean you have a beautiful body and you should be proud of it. I may be new here, but I know crap when I hear it and what Trish said to you was crap. You should have fought back, kicked her hard enough to send her face into the wall. By the way, tonight, I'm getting my shot at your title. If I win, (puts her top on), I might just take my top off and show everyone my bare breasts. (Huge crowd pop from off camera)."

(Funaki has walked away.)

 **MOLLY** : "You are disgusting. You won't get the chance to do that because you are not taking my title."

 **NIDIA** : "I know you're alone these days. You aren't between men, or even the way you might want to be, you've cut yourself off altogether. Well, you don't have to be alone, because, while I am loyal to Jamie, my door is open to a third."

Molly is surprised by Nidia's words and doesn't have a response. She tries to put it out of her mind in order to concentrate on her match.

(Molly pins Nidia with the Molly-Go-Round. After the match, Nidia tries to flash anyway, but Molly dropkicks her and Noble.)

After the show, Molly has packed up and is headed for her car, trying to put Nidia's unusual and unexpected offer out of her mind. She writes it off to Nidia trying to get into her head to cost her the match, which obviously failed. Molly heads to the hotel to get some sleep before getting back out on the road. She had been uncomfortable enough getting propositioned by men, she'd never even considered the possibility of being propositioned by a woman. She had bigger issues to worry about than some rookie taking the low road to get heat. Unfortunately, despite being the WWE Women's Champion, she wasn't booked for the _SummerSlam 2002_ PPV that Sunday. Molly looked over her schedule and was happy to see that all her future commitments were on _Raw_ TV shows, PPVs and house shows, meaning she wouldn't have to worry about encountering Nidia or her questionable offers again anytime soon.

(Over the next month, Molly finds herself either losing on TV or cheating to defeat Trish at house shows, so that Trish would have an excuse. This culminates in Trish defeating Molly for the title at _WWE Unforgiven_ on September 22nd, leaving Molly depressed and frustrated.)

Molly finds she has some days off, and, simply for a break, decides to hang out backstage at some _SmackDown!_ house shows. At one show, she bumps into Nidia.

 **NIDIA** : MOLLY! Surprised to see you here. So, have you given any consideration to what I asked you?"

 **MOLLY** : "Nidia, please, first and foremost you need to know that I am a virgin. I'm not even ready to be with a man, and I had never even considered the possibility of being with a woman. This is the way it is. It's not personal, it's not you, it's me. My first will not be with you and Jamie."

Nidia nods her head.

 **NIDIA** : "OK, I guess I was a little overboard. I was trying to motivate you to stand up for yourself against Trish, but maybe I went too far. There is one thing though. You seem to have been in a bad mood lately since losing the title. I believe you could really use a kiss."

 **MOLLY** : "What?"

 **NIDIA** : "I mean it. Just one kiss, and I'll never make another offer like that again. I just think you need a boost."

(Molly thinks about it, and notices that there are no TV cameras around.)

 **MOLLY** : "OK, Nidia, one kiss."

(Nidia leans in and gives Molly a sweet kiss on the lips.)

 **NIDIA** : "Everything okay?"

 **MOLLY** (thinks about it): "Actually, yes, that was pretty good. Thank you."

(Following this, Molly returns to her regular schedule on _Raw_ , never telling anyone about what happened with Nidia. Even after Nidia gets drafted to _Raw_ on March 22, 2004, any conversations she and Molly have are about their matches. After WWE released Nidia in November, their paths never crossed again. Molly hangs it up in 2005. Despite eventually getting married, she does think back at times to what might have been.)

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched the scene of Funaki sneaking into the women's locker room on YouTube and this story practically wrote itself. It's the first time I've written a story here that wasn't Gen and the only time I've ever written a story with Molly Holly as a heel.


End file.
